1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weather protection device having at least one foldable protection component with several swivelling shafts, a non-circular trapaulin attached to one of the shafts, and an adjustable mounting device for supporting the protection component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is known, for example, from the PCT/CH 98/000 79. In this device, the foldable protection component is in the form of a roof as well as additionally in the form of partition or sidewall, which can be attached to a foldable roof and can also be disattached. The protection component in the form of a foldable roof includes a mounting device with which the weather protection device can be attached to a vertical house wall, for example. The position of the unfolded roof relative to the mounting device and consequently to a house wall, to a terrace at least partially covered by the device or to a balcony is determined by the form and design of the mounting device.
The invention has been designed with the purpose of creating a weather protection device of the kind cited above, which can be used and adjusted in multifaceted ways.
According to the invention, there is provided a device of the type described above and in which the mounting device is designed and arranged in such a way that it is possible to rotate the unfolded protection component around a vertical axle or horizontal axles to adjust the height of the protection component, set the protection component at an angle, adjust the protection component traversely around an axle provided for this in the middle between the outer shafts, and/or at least partially unfold a tarpaulin using at least one takeup yoke.
The mounting device has been designed in such a fashion in the device that it is possible to turn the unfolded protection component on a vertical or horizontal axle, adjust the height of the protection component and/or open out the protection component using at least one takeup yoke. This makes it possible using the invented device, for example, to adjust the protection component corresponding to the position of the sun, so that the device provides the user optimal protection against intensive sunrays or gusts of wind. The at least partial opening of the protection device provides a multifaceted adjustment of the area to be protected by the protection component to the conditions desired by the user, so that protection against the sun, for example, is only provided at the spaces necessary for this, but so that the sun""s rays are not prevented from reaching the inside of an apartment because the area of the protection device is too large. This makes it possible, for example, to protect plants from too intensive sunrays and at the same time to allow bright, incoming light at places where protection against the sun is not required.
As an additional advantage, the mounting device has an adjustment mechanism and a linked node component that can be swiveled at the end of each shaft, whereby the adjustment mechanism can be rotated, swiveled and/or moved. Consequently, central adjustment of the node component makes it possible to adjust the total protection device easily, so that the complexity of design for achieving different setting options can be kept to a minimum.
In accordance with a further development of the invention, the adjustment mechanism has at least one worm gear connected with the node component. In accordance with another further development of the invention, the adjustment mechanism has a moving mechanism connected with the node component, which is preferably a rotatable threaded rod and a nut that can be moved back and forth and which supports the node component. Additionally, such mechanisms are very sturdy, so that the lifespan of the invented device is not affected adversely by frequent adjustment of the foldable protection component.
Another advantage is that the protection component can be positioned in a horizontal or vertical position in a folded state using the mounting device independent of its position in an unfolded state. The additional development simplifies storing of the protection component, for example, under a jutting-out roof or in the lee of a drainpipe, so that the protection component is not only protected, but also inconspicuous and consequently can be stored compatible with aesthetic requirements.
In accordance with another further development of the invention, at least one takeup yoke has a joint approximately in its middle lengthways and is connected on at least one of its ends with the end of the outer shaft of the protection component in such a way that it can be swiveled. In accordance with one design of this, each respective outer end of at least one takeup yoke is connected with one of the outer shafts of the protection component. In accordance with another design of this invention, only one outer end of at least one takeup yoke is connected with one of the outer shafts of the protection component and the other outer end of at least one takeup yoke is connected with one of the other shafts, which is arranged between the outermost shaft of at least one protect component, so that the protection component can be opened up partially. At least one takeup yoke can consequently be folded together, so that the volume and consequently the dimensions of the folded weather protection device are raised only slightly by the provision of at least one takeup yoke. The inclusion of at least one takeup yoke not only simplifies opening of the protection component, but also enables it to be done quickly. Unfolding of at least one takeup yoke makes it possible to unfold the protection component of the invented weather protection device in a simple fashion.
In accordance with an advantageous further development of the invention, the mounting device has several takeup yokes, so that the protection component can be unfolded in sectors. This makes it possible to adjust the area covered by the protection component easily to the requirements of the person using the invented weather protection device.
In accordance with another further development of the invention, at least one takeup yoke preferably has an initial load in its open or closed position via a torsion spring placed around the joint. It can be moved to a position without an initial load via an adjustment device, preferably in the form of a rope hoist or a worm gear attached on the side. This greatly simplifies operation of the takeup yoke and consequently the weather protection device and makes less force necessary. The closing or opening of the protection component is practically automatic, so that only an adjustment in the direction of the position without an initial load is required for the protection component.